The Confession
by Pieree
Summary: Aku heran. Kenapa kau begitu enggan mengakui kemerdekaanku hingga detik ini? Apa kau punya alasan logisnya, Tuan Nethere yang Terhormat? For Indonesia Independence Day! Nether/Nesia. R&R?


**summary**

**Aku heran. Kenapa kau begitu enggan mengakui kemerdekaanku hingga detik ini? Apa kau punya alasan logisnya, Tuan Nethere yang Terhormat?**

.

.

"_Happy birthday to youuu... happy birthday to youuu... happy birthday, dear Nesia, happy birthdaaay tooo youuuu..."_

Usai nyanyian kompak dari belasan personifikasi negara Asia Tenggara berhenti mengalun, tepuk tangan penuh sorak meriuh, membahana di satu _villa_ yang saat ini disewa sebagai lokasi pesta ulang tahun Nesia. Ya, Indonesia, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Nesia, 17 Agustus ini berulang tahun yang ke-69. Memang tua jika ditelaah ke umur nyata, namun karena Nesia adalah personifikasi dari negara kesatuan, maka jelas usia itu adalah masa dimana negara tersebut sedang berkembang-kembangnya. Anggap saja sebagai umur remaja.

Di sana acara ulang tahun Nesia terasa cukup meriah. Dihadiri oleh berbagai macam personifikasi negara Asia, Amerika, sampai beberapa negara Eropa. Hanya saja untuk para personifikasi yang notabene lebih dewasa, kelihatannya mereka lebih memilih merayakan ulang tahun Nesia dari meja persegi panjang yang telah disediakan di pinggir ruangan—sengaja agak menjauh—dan cuma bertepuk tangan jika dibutuhkan untuk meramaikan suasana. Sedangkan untuk personifikasi dari negara-negara terdekat Nesia, jelas mereka sudah mengelilingi Nesia yang kini berdiri di tengah ruangan_._ Si Birthday Girl berada tepat di depan kue bulat dua susun. Lapisan gula pondan merah melapisi kue tingkat atas, sedangkan yang bawah berwarna putih. Gadis yang memiliki bunga melati di selipan telinganya tersenyum manis, baru saja ia meniup habis dua lilin berangka 6 dan 9 di atas kue tersebut.

Lagi-lagi sorakan dan tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Semua yang di sana turut bahagia melihat Nesia. Namun dari semua orang yang berkumpul, tampaknya ada seorang pria Belanda yang tidak terlalu senang dengan keadaan ini. Sewaktu Nesia mulai memberikan potongan kue pertamanya ke Mala (Malaysia) dengan gaya malas-kasih-tapi-apa-boleh-buat, pria itu malah tidak tertawa seperti yang lain melihat tingkah _tsun_ kedua kakak-beradik tersebut. Dia tetap diam sambil memajang wajah stoiknya. Padahal Arthur (Inggris) yang duduk di sebelahnya saja sampai terkekeh beberapa kali walau tetap menjaga imej.

Lalu setelah kue selesai diberikan ke Mala, target kue selanjutnya adalah si Bule Berambut Merah, Mark (Australia). Nesia iseng berbisik pelan 'nih, aku kasih kue, tapi jangan _stalker-_in** [1]** aku lagi, ya' dan Mark hanya tertawa. 'Habis kamu menarik sih' balasnya sambil menerima kue pemberian Nesia, tak lupa dengan mencium pipi kanan Nesia yang tembam. Bikin heboh, gadis Asia itu jadi malu sendiri sambil menggerutu pelan. Dan coba sekarang lihat Nethere si Belanda, dia semakin menunjukkan hawa gelap. Mata zamrudnya terus mengamati Mark dengan tatapan sinis. Apalagi saat kue ketiga Nesia diberikan khusus ke Honda Kiku (Jepang). Pria bertatanan rambut rapi itu cukup kaget dan merasa terhormat saat mendapatkan kue yang ketiga. Alasannya karena Nesia sangat menggemari budaya Jepang yang masuk ke negaranya. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan ucapan terima kasih.

Dan skak, di detik itulah dia, Nethere, tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ia hempaskan nafas kesal sambil memalingkan wajah. Arthur sampai heran melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Neth?"

.

.

.

**THE CONFESSION**

**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Netherlands—Fem!Indonesia)**

.

.

**one of one**

-pengakuan-

.

.

Pemberian tiga kue selesai, acara bersenang-senang dadakan muncul. Anak-anak Asia Tenggara—yang kebanyakan masih remaja—malah main colek-colekan krim kue ke wajah. Habisnya Mala duluan yang mencolekkan_ whipped cream_ kue ke puncak hidung Nesia. Nesia yang marah lantas melempar krim ke sembarang arah. Cipratannya mengenai Shinga (Singapura), Fhillia (Filipina), hingga ke Sallam (Brunei). Akhirnya mereka semua berlari-larian histeris khas anak kecil. Benar-benar tontonan menghibur bagi personifikasi negara dewasa yang menepi.

Nesia yang kewalahan segera mengusap wajahnya dengan lap hangat. Baru akan membenarkan ikatan _ponytail_ hitamnya, mata cokelat gelap milik gadis itu teralih ke Fhillia yang tiba-tiba cemas, agak mematung di tempat. Ada yang aneh, dia hampiri gadis bersurai ikal panjang itu. "Ada apa, Fhi? Kok bengong?"

"A-Ah, ngga kok." Tersentak, ia menelan ludah dan segera berbisik ke Nesia. "Eh, tapi... coba lihat ke deretan meja negara Eropa deh, Nes. Kalau kuperhatikan dari tadi, Kak Nethere di sana memandangimu terus tanpa berkedip loh. Mana tatapannya seram..." Fhillia khawatir. "Dia kenapa, ya? Bikin takut saja."

Mata Nesia bergulir ke Nethere sepintas. Ternyata benar, pria bermodel rambut _spike_ itu sedang menatapnya. Tapi bukannya kaget karena tertangkap basah mengamati dari jauh, tatapan pria itu malah terus bertahan. Jadilah Nesia yang risih dan kembali fokus ke wajah resah saudarinya. "Tidak apa. Dia memang begitu."

"Tapi menyeramkan sekali, Nes. Aku takut dia punya niatan jahat lagi kepadamu."

Nesia terkekeh pelan. "Bukannya tidak mungkin sih, tapi tak apa, serius. Kayaknya aku sudah tau kenapa dia memasang ekspresi seperti itu."

"Apa alasannya?"

Nesia menghela nafas. Perkenalan kecil, pria yang mereka bicarakan memanglah seorang personifikasi negara Belanda. Panggilan umumnya adalah Nethere, tapi tak jarang Nesia memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kompeni, julukan khusus untuk negara yang pernah menjajahnya hingga berabad-abad. Dan benar saja, pria kaukasoid yang memiliki tubuh tinggi besar itu memang paling tidak senang melihatnya bahagia. Terutama di hari ini.

"Paling dia cuma tidak suka melihatku merayakan kemerdekaan seperti sekarang." Nesia angkat bahu.

"Eh? Jadi dia belum mengakui kemerdekaanmu hingga detik ini?"

"Yaa, bisa dibilang begitu. Anggap saja begini; untuk merdeka dari negara jajahan, aku harus mengumpulkan dua tiket pengakuan darinya, tapi dia cuma memberiku satu tiket **[2]**—itu saja baru dikasih pada tahun 2005 lalu. Mungkin dari seluruh negara yang ada di dunia, bisa dibilang dia lah satu-satunya yang paling tidak ikhlas mendatangi ulang tahunku."

"Kok bisa? Harusnya permasalahan seperti itu sudah selesai sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu, kan?"

"Begitulah dia, seenaknya. Jelas-jelas aku sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi dengannya."

"Tanya saja alasannya. Siapa tau Kak Nethere mau menjawab."

Nesia menghela nafas. Ia memandang Nethere lagi, tapi kali ini pria tersebut telah berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat pesta. Nesia dibuat kaget. Segera ia berikan lap ke tangan Fhillia dan berseru pelan. "Eh, aku mau keluar sebentar ya, Fhi..."

Fhillia pun mengangguk dan memandangi gadis itu melewati pintu _villa_.

.

.

**the-con-fes-sion—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Jam dua belas tepat. Berhubung jadwal acara sudah waktunya makan siang, dari pintu dapur keluarlah puluhan koki dengan seragam khas batik. Masing-masing dari mereka mendorong troli besar yang dipenuhi banyak sajian dengan aroma menggoda. Semua orang terperangah senang. Ternyata satu koki membawa satu jenis makanan ala Indonesia. Dari mie aceh, rendang, soto banjar, sate bandeng, gulai ikan patin, kerak telor, gudeg, sampai ayam betutu berjejer di depan personifikasi yang melihatnya. Belum lagi hidangan penutup berupa otak-otak, pempek, dan juga bika ambon. Segala macam makanan Indonesia pun mendadak menjadi tempat serbuan. Semuanya disediakan dalam porsi kecil supaya mereka bisa mencoba makanan-makanan yang lain. Salah satu trik pintar Nesia untuk mempromosikan kuliner negaranya juga sih.

Tapi sayangnya saking terhanyut oleh berbagai macam masakan tradisional, jadi tak ada yang sadar bahwa yang berulang tahun sudah meninggalkan tempat pesta sejak tadi—kecuali Fhillia, tentunya. Dan nyatanya dia keluar bukan sekedar mencari angin atau apa, dia sedang mengejar pria Belanda yang baru saja pergi tanpa pamit kepadanya.

"Nethere!"

Dengan terengah Nesia berhasil membuat bule itu menoleh. Dia hela nafasnya keras-keras dan menegakkan badan, memandangi pria itu yang kini menatapnya tanpa minat. "Apa?"

"_Apa_, katamu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa pulang begitu saja?"

Dia mengangkat kedua tangan besarnya. "Soal itu maaf, aku tidak bawa kado."

"Bukan. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan kado darimu." Gumamnya, sebal. "Aku cuma mau nanya, kenapa kau pulang sebelum makan? Dan kau juga belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku secara langsung loh."

Neth menghela nafas tanpa suara. "Aku ada acara lain."

"Masa? Kok aku tidak percaya?"

"Aku sudah biasa tidak kau percayai lagi—sekalipun hal itu memang fakta."

_Tau saja. Saat masa penjajahan dulu kan kau sudah sering membohongiku, Neth_—Nesia meringis. "Kalau kutebak, pasti kau kesal denganku, ya?"

Luka di dahinya sedikit bergerak karena Nethere mengernyit tak mengerti. "Aku? Kesal? Dari mana kau mendapat opini itu?"

Nesia memutar bola matanya. Sambil berkacak pinggang ia memperhatikan keadaan luar _villa._ Pandangannya melewati parkiran mobil para personifikasi lain, dan mengarah ke pemandangan pohon-pohon hijau di kejauhan sana—_villa_ ini terletak di puncak gunung sih. "Aku sudah menebaknya dari awal kau masuk ke pestaku."

"Oh, kalau begitu baguslah kau sadar."

Tau-tau pria pirang itu sudah lanjut berjalan ke SUV Range Rover-nya di tepi lapangan. Dia berniat pergi, tapi Nesia segera menahannya dengan cara menarik syal biru-putih yang melingkari leher Neth saat pria itu akan membuka pintu mobil. "Oh, ayolah, Neth. Aku hanya mengadakan pesta internasional ini setahun sekali. Sebelum-sebelumnya pun jarang sekali kau hadiri. Kau ini pelit waktu, sok sibuk atau bagaimana sih?"

Pria itu menatap Nesia dengan tatapan datar. Ada senyum maksa yang terlukis di bibirnya. "Ya, aku personifikasi dari negara maju. Aku memang sangat sibuk."

"Personifikasi negara Amerika dan Inggris juga datang, tapi dia tidak sepertimu, Neth."

"Aku berbeda dari mereka. Jadwalku hari ini padat. Aku harus pergi dari sini untuk mengunjungi tempat lain." Timpalnya dengan sebuah kebohongan yang terkesan benar. Tapi tetap saja Nesia tak percaya.

"Jangan-jangan... kau masih tak mau mengakui kemerdekaanku, ya?" Nesia bertanya sesuai saran Fhillia, dan dalam hitungan detik Nethere mematung. Lehernya menunjukkan gerak-gerik menelan ludah. "Jadi... benar?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku masih tidak rela memerdekakanmu sepenuhnya." Dengan nada tegas Nethere berujar.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Sepasang manik hijau menatap langsung ke gadis remaja di depannya ini dengan penuh makna. Ia perhatikan penampilan Nesia. Dari poni miring yang tertata rapi, surai hitam legam yang dikuncir kuda, bunga putih yang tersemat di telinga, hingga kebaya modern merahnya yang didesain seperti gaun pesta. Pas sekali di tubuh rampingnya. Gadis bertubuh kecil ini terasa cantik di mata pria Eropa itu. Tapi segeralah Nethere mengacaukan pikirannya dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Apa perlu kuberitahu alasannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Nethere hendak berkata, terlihat dari mulutnya yang nyaris terbuka, tapi tak jadi. "Malas. Lain kali saja."

Dia kembali akan membuka pintu, tapi Nesia malah dengan santai menyandarkan bahunya ke badan mobil. "Kenapa kau PHP sekali sih? Padahal aku sudah berharap diberi tau..." Sungut Nesia, bete. "Aku kan ulang tahun hari ini, apa susahnya memberikan kejujuran sebagai hadiahku?"

Bukannya menjawab, Nethere malah menggeser tubuh kecil Nesia tanpa kesulitan. Kesal, Nesia menghadangnya lagi di depan pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangannya pun saling genggam di depan dada, memasang pose memohon. "Kasih tau doong... kasih juga tau apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan pengakuan penuh darimu... _pleaseee_?"

Nethere menyerah. Ia putuskan untuk bicara detik ini. Karena itu terlebih dulu ia taruh kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi mobil, mengekang Nesia yang berada di tengahnya. Lalu pria bertubuh tinggi nan kekar itu sedikit menunduk, mendekati wajah Nesia yang kini mengadah, menatap gugup dirinya.

"Karena kau yang minta, akan kuberi tau alasannya." Ia mengambil jeda sesaat. Nada datarnya berlanjut. "Sejak tahun 1945, sebenarnya aku enggan mengakui keeksistensian Indonesia. Seperti yang kau tau, aku baru menganggap Indonesia 'ada' sejak kau berumur 60 tahun** [3]**. Tapi tetap sesuai prinsip, aku tak akan pernah mau 'mengakui' Indonesia sebagai negara merdeka. Kau masih belum pantas berdiri sebagai negara kesatuan. Lihat saja sekarang; lingkungan politikmu dipenuhi koruptor. Jalananmu dilapisi aspal oplosan, jutaan sampah menyumbat saluran air, laut tercemar, dan masih banyak rakyat miskin kelaparan yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Bisa apa kau sebagai negara? Menunggu pemimpin jujur menjabat di posisi teratas negara? Sulit, kan? Kau itu butuh pemimpin dalam bentuk negara, Nesia, bukan sekedar orang. Kau membutuhkanku, Belanda, untuk kembali membimbingmu—"

**Buk!**

Dorongan keras diterima telak di dada Nethere. Baru ia sadari bahwa gadis yang didesaknya ini sudah menampilkan raut emosi yang terpancar jelas. Alisnya tertekuk turun, pipinya memerah. "Apa-apaan kau ini!? Kenapa kau malah menghina negaraku!? Jelas-jelas adat-istiadat korupsi itu berasal dari orang-orangmu dulu sejak jaman VOC **[4]**! Dan tolong ya, aku ini masih berkembang! Aku masih belajar untuk meningkatkan kualitas lingkungan, sosial dan lain-lain! Jangan memojokkanku seperti ini! Seperti kau sudah menjadi negara sempurna saja!"

Dibentak, Nethere membalas. "Tapi tetap saja kau tidak pantas sebagai negara! Makanya aku tak pernah sudi mengakui kemerdekaanmu! Dan jangan harap hal itu akan terjadi!"

Nesia luar biasa marah. Dia bergetar, air matanya nyaris tumpah, dan karena itulah Nesia segera menamparnya kencang tepat di pipi. "Aku benci kamu, Kompeni Sialan! Mati sana ke neraka!"

Nethere mendelik. Ingin sekali membentak Nesia, namun tak sempat karena gadis itu sudah terlebih dulu pergi dengan linangan air mata yang menghiasi wajah Asianya. Nethere yang ditinggal sendiri cuma berdecak. Ia duduki jok kemudi lewat pintunya yang terbuka lebar dari tadi, lalu mendesah sambil mengusap pipi. Lumayan sakitlah. Cukup beresiko juga melepaskan uneg-uneg yang telah lama dipendamnya.

"Wah, wah... kau menghancurkan hari ulang tahunnya, Neth." Tak di sangka ada suara pria yang _familiar_ di telinga Nethere. Orang itu adalah Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi Inggris. Dia baru saja datang dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Neth bertanya ke Alis Tebal itu. Arthur menggeleng.

"Hanya sempat papasan dengan Nesia yang kembali ke _villa_. Pipi lucunya berlinangan air mata." Ia tertawa pelan. "Memangnya dia kau apakan?"

"Entah."

"Tidak usah bohong. Kau pasti mengucapkan kalimat kasar padanya."

Nethere menghela nafas. Ia putuskan bersandar di kursi, mengeluarkan sebuah cerutu seukuran ibu jari dan membakar ujungnya dengan pemantik. Ia hisap pelan benda panjang itu dan menghembuskan asapnya lewat jalur nafas di hidung. "Dia hanya bertanya kenapa aku masih tidak merelakannya merdeka."

"Dan kau jawab apa?"

"Karena dia tidak pantas menjadi sebuah negara."

Arthur tertawa. "Kau ini pandai sekali mencari musuh, ya."

"Dibanding jujur dan membuka luka lama?" Ucap pria itu singkat. Si pirang dengan tatanan rambut agak berantakan itu terheran.

"Maksudmu?"

Nethere mengadahkan wajah, ia menghembuskan lagi asap kelabu yang membias di udara. Ia ambil cerutunya dan kemudian pria Negara Kincir Angin itu bercerita. "Kalau kau ingin tau alasan utama aku tidak merelakannya... coba kau bayangkan; aku sudah bersama Nesia sejak awal abad ke-17. Selama ratusan tahun aku bersamanya. Hanya karena ada sedikit masalah, aku pergi meninggalkan Nesia dan menitipkannya ke Honda Kiku (Jepang). Dan setelah peristiwa pengeboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki terjadi, _nippon_ itu pergi begitu saja, membiarkannya terlalu lama sendirian. Belum sempat aku kembali, Nesia malah menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk memerdekakan diri." Ucapnya dengan raut_ bad mood_. "Ibarat pacaran, tiba-tiba kekasihmu bilang 'aku _single' _padahal masih ada pacar di luar sana. Mana bisa aku terima semua itu? Sudah dari dulu Nesia adalah milikku. Dia tak akan kubiarkan mendapatkan pengakuan lengkap dariku soal kemerdekaannya."

Arthur tertawa—kali ini tertawa kencang sampai terasa begitu renyah. Bukan menertawakan tampang Nethere, melainkan gaya bicaranya yang kedengaran sekali kalau ia sangat tidak rela membiarkan Nesia membebaskan diri darinya. Sampai-sampai diberi perumpamaan seperti itu. Kurang jelas apalagi perasaan si Kepala Tulip ini ke Nesia?

_"Well,_ lumayan masuk akal deh. Setidaknya kau punya alasan, Neth." Arthur setuju. "Tapi cobalah untuk jujur langsung kepadanya secara lengkap. Dia pasti senang jika kau menganggapnya sebagai kekasih."

Nethere buang muka ke arah lain. "Itu cuma perumpamaan, bukan yang sebenarnya."

Arthur tersenyum mengejek. "Kau memang pandai berbohong, Nethere."

"Tsk, berisik."

Mungkin dia akan jujur, suatu saat nanti, jika Nesia benar-benar mau bersatu lagi dengannya.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESIA #1! Kangen banget sama pairing ini! :')**

**[1] Australia nge-stalk Indonesia—**terjadi di tahun 2013, Australia menyadap saluran telefon beberapa petinggi penting di Indonesia.** [2] Ada dua tiket pengakuan, Belanda baru memberikan satu—**tiket yang dimaksud Nesia di sini adalah pengakuan de facto dan de jure. Belanda cuma baru mengakui indonesia secara de facto (2005). **[3] Belanda baru menganggap Indonesia 'ada', belum 'mengakuinya'—**pengakuan itu cuma bisa dilakukan lewat jalur hukum internasional (de jure). Tapi Belanda belum mau melakukannya. **[4] Budaya korupsi adalah warisan Belanda—**terbukti jelas dari VOC yang runtuh karena korupsi itu sendiri.

.

.

**warm regads,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
